The New You
by Bexy Sexy
Summary: Harry decides to go to America after the fall of Voldemort to escape his painful past. What he doesn't know is that he is stepping into the most painful part of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that has been done a million times before, but I don't care. Harry wants to escape England after the fall of Voldemort, so he decides on a small town in Northwestern America, with little traces of magic. Who can guess the name of this small little town? That's right, Forks, Washington. Although Harry left England to escape his past, he didn't realize that coming to Forks would bring him face to face with a very painful part of his past.**

****in my story Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Fred don't die! I refuse to let J.K. kill off some of my favorite characters****

****Sirius is with Remus in this as well. What can I say? I love then together!!****

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Harry?"

Molly Weasley had always been the mother figure in my life, but sometimes she could be too motherly, suffocating would be a good word.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley," I tried to reassure her. "The Order has some of the tightest protection spells set around the area and Remus and Sirius will be checking in on me monthly. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She held onto me tightly and sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Mum! Harry's going to miss his flight if you keep this up!"

Thank Merlin for Ron. My partner in crime and my best friend for the past six years. It will be hard not waking up to him sprawled across the four-poster next to me, snoring loudly and a little bit of drool escaping from the side of his mouth. "Thanks, Ron," I said, finally being able to escape Mrs. Weasley's death hold. Her place was instantly taken by Ron who hugged me just as tightly.

After Ron was Hermione, my other best friend and Ron's girlfriend…_finally_. I chuckled slightly as her body was replaced with George's, then Fred, Ginny, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and finally I was left with Sirius and Remus, my godfathers. The two men I looked up to the most.

Remus approached me first. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. "Now Harry, we all respect your decision on leaving for a while, but please remember that your family is always here for you. And remember to write, or Molly will have a howler at your door faster than you can say Quidditch." Everybody chuckled at that as he gave me a quick hug and let Sirius have his turn.

"Be good now Harry," he said to me, voice quivering slightly. I felt so bad for putting any of them in pain or sadness, but I needed this. I needed to get away from all of the painful memories. He engulfed me in a hug and we sat there holding each other closely until we were interrupted by the sound of Remus clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry love, but Harry does need to catch his flight."

Sirius nodded his head and separated himself from me. "You be good Harry," he said to me again.

I took a step back and took one last look at them and smiled. "I'll miss you all," I said before walking towards the gates at the airport.

*

After about an eight hour flight, I arrived at what would be my new home, well, almost. I was now in Washington state, my new place of residence for who knows how long. I stepped out of the plan and into the terminal towards the luggage claim. Most of my things were sent to my new home magically, but to try and at least look like a muggle traveler, I did pack a bag to bring on the plane with me.

After finding my bag, I hailed a cab, giving the cab driver the address to my new home in Forks. I had to do a lot of research on American and it's magical community. The community was much smaller than England, which is what drew me to it in the first place. I did a lot of digging until a found a part of the country with weather that was similar to England, mostly rainy and had access to the ocean, and had little to no magical traces to be found. Not only that, but it was a very small town which would make it a nice place to escape and relax.

I enrolled myself into the local high school to give me something to do during my stay. I wasn't sure how hard it would be to keep up, having been in magical school for so long, but with the help of some of Fred and George's new products, I should be able to get through, even if I would have to cheat my way through.

The drive to Forks was nothing compared to the flight over. I paid the cab driver with U.S. currency and walked up to my new house. It was a decent size house, three bedroom, one and a half bath, a living area, a decent sized kitchen…perfect for someone who was living there alone. Of course the two extra bedrooms would be used for guest rooms for Sirius and Remus, although I'm sure they would be sleeping in the same room.

Just as I was promised, all of my things were indeed in the house when I arrived, even though I never really had a lot of stuff to begin with. What I didn't know was that the Order had gotten me a couch and loveseat for my living area, and a queen sized four-poster for my room. I would have to thank them later, after I got settled in.

I looked over at the clock. It was only 4:32 pm but I decided I should be able to fall asleep easy enough from the plane ride. Besides, I had to look well rested for my first day at a muggle high school tomorrow.

*

Sleep didn't come as easily as I had hoped. Even though I went asleep early, I wasn't able to fall asleep until after midnight, and I had an alarm wake me up at 6:30. I yawned as I climbed out of the warmness of my bed and stepped down onto the cold floor. My morning routine went by as fast as usual, although I took a little longer time with my hair than usual, for once trying to get it to lay straight then let it poke out at random places.

I made myself some tea and waited for it to be 7:15 so I could leave for school. As soon as it was, I was out the door and into my two-car garage and walked over to my black Volkswagen VR6. Mr. Weasley spent all summer teaching me how to drive a car once I announced my plan about coming to America. And when it came time to chose a car, I was instantly drawn to this particular model. My baby. She was beautiful with her shiny black paint and custom black leather interior.

A smile crept on my face as I got inside of her and pulled out from my driveway and headed towards Forks High School.

As soon as I reached the parking lot, I realized I probably should have chosen a less flashy car. Almost all of the cars, aside from a silver Volvo and a big Jeep, were obviously older cars, many had dents and chipped paint along the sides of them. I could never imagine allowing my baby to look like that.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the main office building. I was greeted by a friendly looking lady with glasses that sat on the edge of her nose. "How may I help you young man?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

I couldn't help but smile at her kind face. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm new here?"

"Oh! Mister Potter! Of course!" she chirped back at me as she looked through a bunch of papers. "Here is your class schedule, please have each and every one of your teachers sign this and return it to me at the end of the day. Have a wonderful first day, Mister Potter!"

I gave her a weak wave and smiled at her. "Have a great day too, ma'am."

*

The first half of my day went by in a haze. I was forced to stand up and introduce myself at the beginning of each of my classes and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I was ambushed with the same questions during each class. Yes, I'm from England, Yes, I liked it there, Yes, I'm single but sorry, I'm gay.

That usually ended the questions. I only let my sexual orientation become known during my last year at Hogwarts, although I knew I was gay since my fourth year, with a little help from someone…

But thinking about him was too painful. I never allowed my thoughts to wander in his direction. It never ended well.

Although most people lost interest in asking questions, one girl in particular, Jessica, I believe her name is, kept on talking up a storm. I didn't even listen to half the things she said. "So will you?" she asked, eyes filled with hope.

"I'm sorry, will I what?"

She giggled and put her hand on my knee, making me feel a tad bit uncomfortable. "Will you sit with my friends at lunch! I'm sure they'll love you!"

I thought over it for a moment. Did I really have a choice? "Sure, I'd love to."

She smiled and reached out to hug me tightly as the lunch bell rang. "Thank you, Harry!"

I chuckled and picked up my things and followed her into the lunch room. Jessica sat me down in a chair right across from me as more people started to fill the room. "Who's the new kid?" a boy with bright blue eyes asked, scanning me over. Did he view me as a threat? I hope he knows I'm gay and have no interest in Jessica, or any other girl for that matter.

"This is Harry!" Jessica informed him, as well as every other person that now filled the table. "Harry, this is Mike," she pointed to the boy with blue eyes. "And Ben, Lauren, Angela, Eric and Tyler." I greeted them all before sinking back into my chair.

"Looks like _Bella_ won't be gracing us with her presence today," the girl named Lauren sneered over at a table across the room.

I looked over and found a girl that looked kind of familiar, probably in one of my earlier classes. Around her sat some of the most gorgeous creatures I had ever laid my eyes on, giving Fleur a run for her money. My eyes first land on a curvy girl with long blond hair and if I wasn't gay, I'm sure I would have found her extremely attractive. The one next to her had a very strong build and short black hair. Although I was into more of a slimmer build when it came to guys, he was defiantly very attractive. The boy next to him was more my style. He was much smaller than the big guy next to him, but you could defiantly tell that he had plenty of muscles hidden beneath his long sleeved shirt. His honey-colored locks were incredibly sexy, the way they fell onto his face almost perfectly. The girl who was sitting on his lap, had short, dark hair and reminded me of a pixie. She wasn't as attractive as the blond girl sitting a few seats away from her, but she was definitely very attractive. But none of them came close to the last one…his face was perfect, there was no other word that came close to describing him. His hair stuck out at random places like my own, but it was a perfect look for him…but as I started to study him further. Something struck me. Although I was sure this was the first time I had ever seen this boy, more like _man_, before, all of these details looked so familiar. Suddenly his eyes locked with mine and suddenly I knew why he looked familiar. Although this boy's features were stronger, I was completely convinced that the boy sitting at that table across the room was indeed the one person I refused to think about, Cedric Diggory and by the look that he was giving me, he knew I knew.

How could Cedric be here? I watched him die! He died right next to me in the graveyard! And if this was truly Cedric, why did he look different, but so much the same? His features looked stronger, more defined and his skin was no longer a creamy color, but was white, pure white with no hints of blush at all. And his eyes…those beautiful green eyes…were now topaz.

My attention was brought back to Jessica was her fingers snapped right in front of my face. "Harry? You okay there?"

I shook the thoughts of Cedric out of my mind and nodded my head. "Yeah, sure."

"They were are beautiful, huh?" she asked, suddenly confused on what she was talking about. "The Cullens? That group over there…the blond girl, Rosalie Hale is with that big guy next to her, Emmett Cullen. The two next to them are Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin and Alice Cullen. Those two are also together." She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "And that beautiful piece of eye candy is Edward Cullen. He's going out with Bella. I don't see what he sees in her."

Edward? He changed his name to Edward? I think Cedric fits him so much better than _Edward. _Seeing that Bella girl all over him made me sick. She was absolutely normal, nothing special about her at all. Why would Cedric chose her? At least Cho Chang was pretty, I was willing to admit that, but Bella? She was so…so…plain. I stood up from the table and pushed my chair back in. "Sorry, I'll talk to you later Jessica. I suddenly don't feel so good."

She smiled at me and waved goodbye as I made my way to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and tried to control my emotions. Coming to America was the worst idea I had ever had. I came here to escape my past, not face the most painful part of it! That boy with the topaz eyes couldn't be Cedric, could he? I was starting to doubt myself.

I heard a bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. I gathered myself and walked to my next class, biology.

I walked in and was greeted by my teacher. I looked around at the almost full classroom until my eyes fell on that boy who has haunted me since I was fourteen. He seemed to stiffen as I looked at him. My attention was brought back to the teacher when he told me where to sit. "Miss Swan? I was wondering if you could sit with Mister Newton today? I want to have Mister Potter working with Mister Cullen so he can catch on quickly." That Bella girl moved over and sat by a smiley Mike and a large lump became stuck in my throat. I slowly made my way to my spot and sat down, without even a glance at Cedric. I refused to look at him. I won't do it.

"Hello, Harry…"

* * *

**Oh, snap! Cliffy!**

**So, you like? I've been wanting to do this story for soooo long but never had it in me to do it! But now I am!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was completely surprised to the amount of feedback I received from the first chapter. I posted this pretty late last night and when I woke up at six I already had six reviews! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and I hope I won't disappoint any of you!**

**Xoxo **

**Bex**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Hello Harry…"_

I still refused to look upon the face of the boy I fell in love with in my fourth year. "Hi," I said, staring down at the table under me. "You're Edward, I believe I heard the teacher say?"

I heard a sigh escape from "Edward's" mouth and I was tempted to look over at him, but I wouldn't let him win. "Cut the rubbish, Harry," he said. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you're here and you obviously know who I am…"

I bit down on my lower lip and allowed myself to look at him for a moment. Up close, he was even more beautiful than I remembered. Probably because somehow, he was. "You don't know what _I'm _doing here? You're the one whose suppose to be dead!" I huffed, trying my hardest not to raise my voice and cause a scene.

He placed a hand on my knee and sighed. "Don't. Touch. Me." I growled at him. I wouldn't let this _Edward _person touch me like everything was fine, when it clearly was anything but.

Another sigh escaped from his lips as he moved his hand away. "I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered. "I know how much my death would have affected you, and knowing you, you probably blamed yourself…" _You have no idea… _I thought to myself. "But you and I both know that Pettigrew was never the best wizard," he said with a small chuckle. "And obviously he was a coward and never had the courage to actually kill someone. So although the spell hit me, it didn't kill me, at least not fully." I now turned my body towards him. I noticed that all of the other groups were working on whatever we were supposed to be working on, and I noticed that _Bella _was staring at us in confusion. I felt a bit smug, knowing she was jealous of me for talking to "Edward".

"I was in some sort of deep coma state. When they moved my body," he continued. "They brought me a secure area for inspection. They had all sorts of mediwitches as well as doctors from the different areas of magical medicine, which is how I am alive today." He turned to me then and smiled that sinful half-smile and I wanted to slap him and yell how dare he use that smile around me when he knew what it did to me. The smile then disappeared and it was replaced with a frown. "Sorry…" he murmured.

I was confused on how he knew what I was thinking, but then again, Cedric had always been the one and only person who was able to read me like a book. "One of the doctors that was inspecting my body was a vampire by the name of Carlisle Cullen," he continued, voice dropping extremely low at the word vampire, so low that even I had a hard time hearing him. "He found potential in me, so during the night he took my body and turned me into what he is…and I joined is coven."

I stared at him in disbelieve. Being a vampire would explain why his skin was suddenly so pale and why his features were more defined, but they eyes? "Why aren't your eyes red then?"

"My family is different from others of our kind," he explained. "We don't feed off the blood of humans, we feed off of the blood of animals."

I remember reading about "vegetarian vampires" while studying for O.W.L.S. They were supposed to be really rare, but I suppose I was glad if Cedric was to become a vampire, at least he wasn't killing innocent people.

"Trust me Harry, I feel the same way. I could never kill someone."

How the bloody hell---? "I'm able to read minds, Harry. It's like a gift I received when I was turned. My father figure, Carlisle, thinks it might have to do with my ability to be able to read people easily when I was still human. Especially you," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I so was not easy to read! You were the only one who could!" I said, letting a small smile appear on my face.

"Maybe so, but you were always the easiest person for me to read."

I thought about that for a moment and the idea of that made my heart swell a bit. "Cedric?" I asked, making his head turn to me and eyes go wide at the use of his real name. "Why didn't you come back to me? Didn't you…didn't you love me?" I asked hesitantly.

He sighed and looked away from me, just in time for the teacher to come and interrupt us. "So, Mister Potter. Has Mister Cullen been able to help you keep up?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face.

Fuck! I hadn't even thought about the assignment this whole time. What am I supposed to say? "Yes, Mister Banner. Harry's been doing just fine," Cedric said, pushing a worksheet in front of me to show the teacher. I looked down at it and noticed that the handwriting on the sheet looked identical to my messy scrawl. How was that possible? Either way, the teacher looked happy enough and walked off to the next group.

"How the hell were you able to write like me?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

Cedric chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I've kept your notes with me for all these years. I guess I just memorized your handwriting."

I could feel my throat tighten and tears threatened to fall onto my cheeks. Had Cedric missed me as much as I missed him? Was it possible?

Suddenly the hell rang and students were starting to head out the door. That Bella girl appeared in front of us and smiled shyly. "Ready to go Edward?" she asked Cedric. He nodded his head and stood up, gathering his things.

"It was nice talking to you, Harry. See you around," he said to me casually. His beautiful British accent was replaced with an American one.

I sat there and watched the once love of my life leave with someone else, still unsure to why he never came back to me to begin with.

As I stood up and gathered my things and I was able to leave when I noticed a neatly-folded note sitting on the table. I picked it up and unfolded it carefully and recognized Cedric's neat, cursive hand-writing stretched across the paper.

'_All unanswered questions will be answered tonight._

_-C.D.'_

The note left me confused, but I quickly stuffed it in my back pocket and left to head towards the gymnasium.

EPOV

Seeing Harry after all of this time came as a huge shock to me. What was he doing here? Out of all of the places he could be in the world, how could he randomly end up in Forks, Washington? Did he know I was here? No…that wasn't possible. He was completely surprised to see me, even hurt to see me. I hate that I put him in pain. I know I've already put him in so much pain and I keep adding more to that just by existing.

"Edward?" my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bella.

I looked over at her, confused look on her face. "Yes?"

She stood there awkwardly and it took everything in me not to look amused. "Why were you so friendly with that Harry kid? The whole time it looked like you were having some sort of deep conversation. You're never that talkative around people you don't know."

I bit down on my lip and tried to think of what to tell her. Bella was actually pretty observant for a human, more than she should be. Of course she would be looking at me the entire class, that shouldn't surprise me. "I was just helping him with his work, Bella. You know how much I like biology." That was the truth. I really did enjoy biology.

She nodded her head and seemed to accept my lie. "Alright, but by the looks of it, it almost looked like you were talking to an old friend," she said with a small giggle. "But that's impossible. Harry moved here all the way from England."

I smiled at her and placed my hand on her forearm, causing her to shiver. "I'm going to go to class. I'll see you at the end of that day."

She leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I moved my face so she was only able to kiss my cheek. "Bye Edward."

I smiled at her and watched her walk off the gym.

Spanish was hell. I couldn't make myself pay attention, not that I ever really do. Jasper kept sending my calming vibes my way. Was I really that upset and stressed over seeing Harry again?

"_Edward, you okay over there?" _Jasper asked from across the room.

I looked over at him and mouthed 'later' and he didn't bother me for the rest of the class.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day and I walked towards the gymnasium to meet Bella. She was standing there with a smile plastered on her face, just like she always did when she saw me. It usually made me smile in return, but today it just wasn't working. I had to force a smile on my face and hoped that it looked real enough. I reached out and took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the very top of it, causing her to blush.

I looked over her shoulder and saw that Harry was staring right at us. I'm surprised that I didn't pick up on his thoughts. He looked…crushed. It had been three years since the Tri-wizard Tournament and I figured that Harry had moved on since then, but from the look he was sending my way, as well as his thoughts, apparently I was wrong.

Not that I was over him by any means. Of course I was with Bella now, but she's my singer and I was completely drawn to her. She was a very nice girl, a little needy at times, but she was definitely no Harry Potter.

"Edward?" Bella snapped me out of my inner monologue and I smiled at her.

"Sorry, Bella," I said. "Got caught up in my thoughts."

She smiled at me and gave my hand a small squeeze. "Are you coming over tonight? Charlie probably won't come home tonight because he's been so busy working on that 'animal attack' case."

I couldn't help but look over her shoulder again and found that Harry was still staring at us. "Uh, no, I don't think I will tonight. I'm going hunting with Emmett," I lied. I casted a weak smile in Harry's direction, hoping that he understood my lie.

"Oh, alright. Have fun." She leaned in and before I could turn away, she kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise and quickly moved away.

"Please Bella, don't surprise me like that," I said in a stern tone. I looked back to where Harry was standing, but found that he was missing. I could still catch a glimpse of his thoughts, although I wish I hadn't.

"_I hate her. I hate him."_

I sighed. I would have to apologize to him later. "Goodbye Bella."

I turned away and walked out to the parking lot and towards my Volvo where Alice and Jasper were waiting for me. I knew Jasper knew that something was up, and I'm sure that Alice had some sort of an idea as well.

They both didn't say a thing until the car doors were closed. As soon as they were, Alice leaned over the front passenger seat and asked, "Edward, what's been bothering you today? You've been acting different since lunch. Jasper and I have both noticed it." Jasper simply nodded his head in agreement and didn't add anything.

I let out a long, drawn out sigh. "The new boy, Harry?" I started, not sure how they would take it. "I knew him while I was still human. I'm not sure why he's here, but he is. Him and I were…lovers during the months leading up to my death." I bit down on my lower lip and tried my hardest to concentrate on the road. "He was there the day I was murdered. I practically died in his arms, or so he and everyone else thought. Knowing Harry the way that I do, he blamed my death completely on himself and I know seeing me must have hurt him more than I can imagine."

I could see Jasper nodding his head from the rearview mirror. "I got a glimpse of his emotions during lunch, although I didn't know what they meant until just now."

For once, Alice didn't seem to know what to say. I was pulling into the driveway before she spoke next. "What are you going to do, Edward? What about Bella?"

Of course she would ask that. "I don't know Alice." And that was true, I really did not know what I was going to do in this situation. I never thought I would have to be put _into _this situation. "I'll have to think on it, but for now, I'd like you guys to keep this to yourselves. I'll tell the rest soon, but I just can't handle any more questions right now."

They both nodded before heading into the house. I stayed inside the car for ten minutes, just sitting and trying to figure out something I could do, _anything _I could do.

Nothing came to mind, so I finally climbed out of the car and went into the house to lock myself in my room until later tonight when I was supposed to meet Harry.

*

I left the house around 9:30. I wasn't sure if Harry was staying with someone or alone, but I figured 9:30 would be a save time and if I had to wait, I would.

I had to use my tracking skills to find Harry's house. I knew his scent by heart so finding it was easy. I jumped up onto the tree hanging next to an open window and peaked in. There sat Harry, as beautiful as ever, sitting on his bed and reading a book. I couldn't help but chuckle at his selection. I leaped into the window and landed silently onto the ground. "Really Harry? _Hogwarts: A History_?"

He rolled his eyes at me and put the book down on his nightstand. "Well after being forced to read _Wuthering Heights _all during English, a _normal _book is a nice break."

I smiled. I had to agree with him. I'd much rather read some of my old books from my school days at Hogwarts than some of the books they made us read at Forks.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

I walked over to him and sat down on the end of the bed, trying not to break any personal boundaries he may have set up now. "I'm fairly good tracker," I said. "I just followed your scent here."

He nodded his head and finally looked at me, I mean _really _looked at me for the first time today. I couldn't help but look at him. He had filled out a lot more since I had last seen him. His features were more defined, he now had stubble growing along his chin and I couldn't help but want to reach out and ran my hand across it. He also looked a lot older than a seventeen year old. I suppose being the savior of both the wizarding world as well as the muggle world would take a toll on anybody. I wish I could get rid of the pain in his emerald eyes and the dark marks under his eyes.

"So," he finally said, breaking the silence and forcing me to look into his pained eyes again. "Will you please tell me why you didn't come in find me after you were turned?"

I bit down on my lower lip. I hated this. I hated hurting Harry but I knew I couldn't lie to him. "I…didn't want anyone to know about what I became. I thought you would be repulsed by me." That was the truth. The wizarding world wasn't exactly welcoming to vampires, even vegetarian vampires like myself and my family. "I also had a hard time controlling my thirst when I was first turned. I wouldn't dare be around you or any human for that matter. It took a year before I was finally able to control it, although I still do have some troubles occasionally."

He looked away from me and sighed. "So you just left me there? Thinking you were dead?" I could tell he was getting angry. "Do you have any fucking idea what your death did to me? I was a wreck, Cedric, and absolute wreck! If it wasn't for Hermione and Ron constantly trying to pull me together I don't know if I would be here right now." The last part came out as a whispered and I couldn't help but wince at his words. I knew I had caused Harry pain, but hearing just how much from his mouth hurt more than I could bare.

"I'm sorry Harry…" That's all I could think of saying.

He then stood up and started to pace across the room, throwing his hands in the air. "Oh, you're sorry? You're sorry for leaving me with nothing but a broken heart, expecting me to pick up the pieces? It would be different if you really did die, but you didn't. You were alive, well, as alive as a vampire can be but you chose to let me suffer! You never did love me, did you?"

It was my turn to stand up. I stomped over to him and looked down at him. "Never loved you? Harry are you mad? Of course I loved you! I just didn't want to hurt you, or even worst, kill you! I could have killed you and I still could! I would never risk your life like that. You're far too precious to me."

He turned away from me then, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not willing to risk my life, then what makes _Bella _so bloody special?"

I sighed and grabbed onto his wrist lightly. Pulling him towards me and forcing him to face me. "Harry, you're much more special to me than Bella…" That was the truth. As much as I loved Bella, she could never compare to Harry…no one could.

He scoffed at me and pulled away his wrist. "Whatever, Cedric. Please just leave. Coming to America was a big mistake…"

I noticed some tears spilling over from the corners of Harry's eyes and I wanted to reach over and wipe them away, but I knew that would be overstepping my boundaries.

"Alright, Harry…I'll leave you be…"

I headed towards the window and took one look back at him.

I sighed when he didn't even take one last glance at me before I jumped out the window, but I didn't miss the voice in his head, whispering softly the words I longed to hear come out of his mouth.

'_I still love him…'_

"I love you too, Harry…" I whispered, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

* * *

**Well, well, well. What do you all think of chapter two? I hope you all are enjoying this story thus far. Please review and send and suggestions or predictions to what you think will happen in this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys, I can't thank you enough! I finally checked my email and I had **_pages___**of people who put a story alert for this story, reviewed it as well as putting it under their favorite stories! I can't believe that so many people have showed interest in my story so early on.**

**Thanks is especially in order for ****njferrell****, who has given me so much positive feedback and a lot of great ideas for the story!**

**Xoxo**

**Bex.**

**Oh, and I own nothing. All characters belong to S.M. and J.K.R. ):**

_I can't believe what just happened! I just took on a fully grown dragon! A Hungarian Horntail at that! Of course I now had quite a few cuts and gashes along my body, but nothing too serious._

_Hearing the crowd cheering for me as I appeared again from beyond the stands gave me a much better feeling than any Quidditch game. I held the golden egg tightly in my arms as I made my way to the Champion's tent. Fleur and Krum both congratulated me on my success before heading back into the castle, to celebrate their own victory with their individual schools. Cedric must have already headed back to the Hufflepuff common room._

_As soon as I thought everybody was gone, I took my shirt off to examine my body. I had one gash in particular that went down the right side of my body. I hissed in pain as I tried to look down at it. Blood was still coming out of the wound slowly, but luckily it was starting to clot in a few places._

"_Need any help?" a deep voice asked from behind me._

_I quickly turned around to find Cedric Diggory smiling at me. "Uh, cut myself during the task. I was about to clean myself up. I didn't realize anyone else was still in here."_

_He continued to smile at me, although it was more of a crooked smile. "I was actually on my way out when I heard you. You sounded like you were in pain so I figured I would lend a hand."_

_I bit down on my lower lip and nodded my head. "Uh, yeah, sure. Great."_

_He took my shirt from me and dabbed it lightly on my open wound. I hissed again and shut my eyes tightly. "Sorry," he mumbled._

_I opened my eyes to find Cedric on his knees in front of me and I decided to take the change to look at him, I mean _really _look at him. His eyes were emerald, like my own but his were much brighter than mine. He had very strong features in his face, a straight nose, high cheekbones, sun-kissed skin, brown hair that fell onto his face and stood out in random places which I decided looked perfect on him. He was…beautiful._

Whoa, whoa, whoa, What? _I had never thought of another boy as beautiful before. I didn't even like boys. I have always been attracted to girls, but when I look at Cedric, that's the only word I could think of to use to describe him. _Beautiful.

_I felt a tingle where my wound was, but when I looked down, I watched it disappear right in front of my eyes._

"_All better," he said, standing up and smiling that half smile again._

"_How did you know how to do that?" I asked dumbly._

_He chuckled softly and handed back my shirt. I quickly put it back on, ignoring the many blood stains on it. "Just a little something my father taught me this summer," he said simply. "I wasn't sure if it would come in handy, but you just proved that it did."_

_I nodded my head and looked up into his bright-green eyes. "Well, uh, thank you, Cedric."_

_He took a step closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, making my breathing hitch slightly. "No problem, Harry. See you around."_

_I shivered at his touch and as he turned away from me, I caught another glimpse of that beautiful crooked smile of his._

I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around to find myself alone in my room and I couldn't help but sigh. This was the first dream I had of him in over a year and although this wasn't a particularly bad dream, I felt that there was a chance that more painful dreams would soon come.

I looked over at the clock. It was only 4:52, too early to get up. I stared up at the ceiling and replayed the dream in my head. Everything was so real. That was the very first time I realized I was attracted to boys, well, Cedric in general is more like it.

Ever since Cedric, I have had a couple of crushes. The main one being Draco Malfoy, and then also Cormack Mclaggen. These were just crushes; I never had any intentions on acting upon anything, so I just admired their beauty from afar. None of them could ever begin to compare to Cedric.

I rolled over on my side and stared at the clock. 5:05. I let out a loud groan and since I knew there was no way in hell I was going to be able to fall back asleep, I decided to take an extra long shower.

The warm water did wonders on my skin. My muscles have been extra tense as of late and a warm shower is exactly what I needed. I let my mind wander while I washed myself, mostly of how incredibly beautiful Cedric looked yesterday. Although some of his features had changed, he was still the same beautiful creature as before. I let my mind wander to his full lips, curved up into that sinful smile that I loved so much. I let my mind wander to his beautifully sculpted chest, the image of which had become a little hazy after all of this time, but still made my body react in certain ways.

As if on cue, I felt the lower half of my body stir and my cock stood at attention. I hadn't done a thing like this in a very long time. I had no urge to but now…well now was a different story. My hand slowly lowered itself as if having a mind of its own and a small mewling sound escaped from my lips as my hand came in contact with my erection.

My hand slowly started to move, pumping my member up and down in slowed motions at first, but then picking up in speed. I allowed myself to imagine that my hand was in fact, Cedric's, and that idea alone caused a small moan to form at the back of my throat.

My other hand slowly moved down to cup my balls, pulling at them slightly and trying my hardest not to groan out.

Oh, how I wish Cedric was the one touching me…his lips on my neck, marking me with his teeth…

Although I had just started, I felt the warm sensation in my stomach and I came shortly after. I watched the evidence of my activities wash down the drain, and I couldn't help but sigh. I hated that I had done this. I haven't in such a long time, and it wasn't like this kind of thing would ever happen, at least not with Cedric, as much as it hurt.

I finished off my shower and went back in my room to check the time. 5:49. Brilliant. At least I was able to waste some time.

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out some tight fitting jeans and a green cashmere sweater. Hermione told me it brings out the color of my eyes. I frown at the thought of Hermione. I really missed her. I missed all of my friends and family, even though I just saw them a few days ago. I guess being across the ocean has that affect on you. I should write them when I get home.

When the clock finally reached 6:15, I went downstairs to make myself some tea and have some breakfast. I didn't want to go to school and face Cedric but I had to be strong. I was Harry bloody Potter! I defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time! If I could do, I could face him. I think…

*

EPOV

Harry was a lot more interesting that Bella to watch while sleeping. Even before his dreams started he was intriguing to watch. I had seen him asleep before while we were at school, but back then he carried so much stress, but now that stress seemed to be lifted and he looked a lot more peaceful. He still carried some of that stress, that much was obvious, and I couldn't help but assume that the reason why that new stress was there was because of me. I sighed. I hate this. I hate hurting Harry.

Suddenly I was interrupted by images from Harry's mind. He was finally in deep sleep. I couldn't help but to watch his dreams. He was dreaming of the Triwizard Tournament. From the looks of it, he just finished the first task. He had a huge smile visible on his face and I couldn't help but smile along with dream Harry.

I saw a brief glimpse of Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. I wondered what happened to them since the Tournament.

Then Harry took off his shirt and I smirked. I remembered this. This was the first time I saw Harry shirtless. He was completely beautiful, even more so when he started to blush when I started to get close. I noticed him staring at him while I was cleaning one of his wounds, not that I minded. I had always thought Harry was an attractive boy, even though I was three years his senior.

Harry's dream drifted off shortly after I finished cleaning his wound. I knew he was able to wake up so I quickly slipped out the window, shutting it quietly just before he stirred from his sleep.

A small sigh escaped from between my lips. Harry had dreamed of me and knowing that made me smile, but then made my heart sink. I know it hurt him to think of the past. I didn't need to read his mind to know that.

I could suddenly hear the sound of water hitting against a hard surface. I bit down on my lip and tried not to think of Harry in the shower. I found that nearly impossible and I decided to let myself indulge in my thoughts…or Harry's.

My image suddenly appeared in his head and I sucked in a quick breath. He was…oh god…Harry was masturbating. If I could have blushed I knew I would have just then. Then, his image of me changed and the me in Harry's mind started touching him.

_Fuck, I need to get out of her, fast._

I ran back home as fast as I could, which I found was quite difficult to you with a hard on. I went straight up to my room, ignoring the thoughts of confusion coming from my family.

The sun started to rise over the horizon, and I was grateful. Since I couldn't go to school today, I didn't have to see Harry. I wasn't sure if I would be able to be normal around him after this morning's…incident.

Being away from Bella sounded pretty appealing as well. I knew she was curious about me and Harry's relationship, but I wasn't sure how to tell her. I haven't told her anything about my human life, and I wasn't really planning on it anytime soon…until Harry showed up.

My life has become so complicated in the past 24 hours. Of course I was happy to see Harry again. I loved him at one time…that's a lie. I still do, but I also really care about Bella. I had to figure out what to do, quickly, but either way…someone was going to get their heartbroken, and mine might as well.

_Bloody hell._

**Well, there you go. Chapter three. How do you guys think it's going so far? I actually have chapter five written. Don't ask how that happened, because I have no idea myself. Heh. But I'll start on chapter four and will get that up to you as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so, so, sooooo sorry! My laptop has been broken for the past few months and the only other computer in my house doesn't have Microsoft Word or any other program where I could write this. It should be good news to you all who are still willing to read my story that I already have the next few chapters written so I should get those out to you in the next few days! Again, I'm so terribly sorry for my random disappearance. **

When I heard the loud shrieking noise coming from my kettle, I walked over to the stove and poured the steaming water into my mug and placed the tea bag inside. I took a sip and a small sigh escaped from between my lips.

I walked into my living area and as I was about to sit down, I heard a noise coming from my fireplace. I set the mug down on the coffee table and cautiously made my way over to my fireplace. "Hello?"

Suddenly the face of Remus appeared in the embers of a fire that never existed. A small smile played on my lips as I dropped down to my knees next to it. "Ah, hello Harry! Wonderful to see you."

"It's uh, wonderful to see you too Remus, but may I ask why the early call?"

"Yes, sorry about that, my boy, you see-Molly! Molly stop!"

I stared into the fireplace, utterly confused. Suddenly, Remus had disappeared completely. "Remus? Remus you there?"

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's face replaced Remus'. "Harry, dear!" she practically cooed. "How wonderful it is to see you're all right! Now, I'm not here to scold you, but the least you could have done was sent an owl or firecalled!"

I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. "Mrs. Weasley, I've only just arrived. I promise I was going to contact you."

"Alright, Harry dear. I hope that everything is well with you over in America. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

I smiled and checked my wrist watch. I was going to be late to school if I didn't leave soon. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I have to head to school. Can't be late. Oh yes, and thank you for the new furniture. I'm sure that was your doing?"

"You know me well, Harry. I'm glad you like them. I wasn't going to let you go half-way around the world without any furniture. Now, hurry off to your muggle school! I'll make sure to send your love to everyone, and I'm sure they'll send their back! Goodbye dear!"

I felt slightly relieved to be free of Mrs. Weasley. Of course she was like a mother to me, but she could be so overprotective. Molly Weasley was not my biggest concern, though. My biggest concern was Cedric Diggory, apparently the new boy-who-lived. I tried pushing him out of my head I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

Because of the firecall this morning, I was running a bit late so by the time I drove up to the school, the parking lot was mostly full. As I tried to find an open space for my baby, I was also searching for the silver Volvo, _his _silver Volvo. My heart sank when I circled the parking lot three times, passing many open spaces but never came across the silver car. I sighed and finally pulled into a parking space and walked towards the school entrance. I wasn't allowed to get far, since I felt a hand suddenly grab my jacket sleeve and pull me. "Harry!"

_Jessica. Of course. _The girl I had met yesterday seemed happy to see me. I smiled politely. "Hello, Jessica. How are you doing this morning?"

"Oh, I just can't get over that delicious British accent of yours! But my morning has been great! It's so nice to see the sun for once!" I ignored her harmless, at least I _hoped _it was harmless, flirting and took a chance to look up at the sky. I really hadn't noticed that the sun was out.

"Oh yeah, will you look at that," I said absentmindedly. I really wasn't that interested in the weather. Normally when it was nice out at Hogwarts, I would go out to the Quidditch pitch and ride around on my Firebolt, but obviously that wasn't an option here, so I had no reason to be excited.

I finally looked over at the rest of the group. Everyone from the lunch table yesterday was there, chatting amongst themselves. My eye caught sight of one person in particular, and I had to force myself not to growl at her. It was _Bella, _talking to that Mike boy. They both looked over at me, Mike staring while Bella smiled at me. She stepped away from Mike and was heading in my direction.

"Hi," she said, standing in front of me awkwardly.

"Uh, hi."

She bit down on her lower lip, and shifted her weight on her feet. "I don't think I introduced myself yesterday, I'm Bella," she said.

_Yes, I know who you are, bitch, _I thought to myself. "Harry," I replied.

I could tell she was feeling extremely uncomfortable, and I couldn't help get pleasure from the thought. "Yeah, you're from England, right? That's pretty cool."

Luckily for me, the school bell rang just then. "Sorry, Ellen, but I have to head to class. It was nice meeting you," I said, offering her a _very _ fake smile.

"Um, it's Bella," she corrected my intentional mistake. "And uh, I guess I'll probably see you around."

I didn't reply to her. She's lucky I didn't hex her. I started heading towards the school when suddenly I felt someone latch onto my arm. Of course to no surprise, it was Jessica.

"Mind if we walk to class together, Harry?" she asked me, pressing her breasts up against me, making me uncomfortable.

I shrugged my shoulder. "No, I don't mind." I figured Jessica seemed harmless enough, and hopefully her constant flirting would easy up after time.

"Good! So Harry, did you have a boyfriend back in England? Oh! I want all of the dirty details! Do you have a picture?"

_Oh, so this girl _does _know I'm gay. _I shook my head. "Come on, Jessica, let's get to class before we're both late."

She frowned and huffed. "Fine, but don't think I'm done with this conversation Harry!"

I groaned internally and found my way to my seat, slumping down into the chair. The day had just started and I could tell that it was going to be a long one.

The morning was long, and I was dreading going to lunch for two reasons. One; I knew Jessica would try and attack me with questions about boys and two; I was worried about seeing _him. _I hadn't seen him or any of his 'siblings' the entire morning so I wasn't sure if he was even at the school. I walked into the lunch room cautiously, my eyes instantly falling to the table that they occupied the day before, but as expected, they weren't there. Where the hell could they all be? Was Cedric avoiding me? Would he go as far as to keep his entire 'family' from school to avoid me? _No, Harry that doesn't make any sense. Cedric would never do that, _he told himself. It was true, Cedric wouldn't do this, but he didn't know this new _Edward _person.

Again, as expected, Jessica bombarded me all during lunch about boys in London. "Please Harry, you must tell me!"

I groaned and hid my face between my hands. "Jessica, for the last time, I hadn't been with anyone before I left. In fact, I haven't been with anyone since I was fourteen! Would you give it a rest already?" _Uh oh.._

The mention of a past boyfriend made her face light up. "I knew I could get you to talk!" she practically squealed. "Tell me all about it!"

Again, I groaned into my hands and peaked through the spaces between my fingers. Everyone else at the table seemed to be absorbed in other conversations and didn't seem to be paying attention, besides that Mike boy who kept throwing him glares all day, but Harry had tried his best to ignore him. "Fine. His name was Cedric Diggory, and he was three years older than me. He went to the same boarding school together in Scotland. He was tall, smart, gorgeous and just…perfect," I said, the last part coming out in a whisper.

"Well, what happened?" she asked.

I sighed and bit down on my lower lip. Obviously I couldn't tell her the truth, she would never believe the truth even if I told her. "He was murdered," I managed to get out. "And I witnessed it."

For the first time since I met her, Jessica wasn't able to speak. Mike was no longer giving me glares, but only a look of sympathy. "Oh my god, Harry..that's so sad."

I nodded my head. _If she thought that was sad, she should hear the rest of the stuff I had to go through, _I thought. "Alright, will you drop the whole boyfriend thing now?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, of course Harry."

The bell signaling the end of lunch finally rang. I stood up and started heading towards the Biology. For some reason, even though I knew it was impossible, I was still hoping to see Cedric sitting there. But it was just that, impossible. I was pretty sure that Bella even sat at our table today, not that I was really paying much attention. Not to my surprise, the spot that he occupied the day before was empty. I sighed and headed over and sat down in my seat.

"Hi," I heard come from behind me.

I turned around to see _Bella _standing behind me, dull and boring. "Yes?" I asked bluntly. I had no reason to be nice to this girl and I didn't care if I came off as rude to her.

She bit down on her lower lip; much like she did before and I wanted so badly to roll my eyes at her. It was attractive when some people bit down on their lower lip, but it was not the case for this girl.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to work together today. Edward," _Cedric, _I corrected her in my mind, "isn't here today and if you still needed help…"

As much as I disliked this girl, it was true that I didn't know a thing about Biology, or even what Biology was supposed to be, so some help wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Sure, thanks Ella," I said_._

"Bella," she corrected. "It's Bella."

I knew I was being horrible to this girl, and it was very out of character of me to be this rude to a person, but I refuse to like this girl. I refuse to even try and like this girl. "Bella, right. Sorry," I said.

We worked mostly in silence for the entire class. I think she started to catch on to how I was treating her and decided to smart up and mostly shy away from conversation, which was completely fine with me. She was doing my work for the day, and that's the important part.

Finally the bell rang and even though we both shared the next class as well, it would be much easier to ignore her in the gymnasium.

Gym went by fast. We had played a game called 'Dodgeball' which reminded me of Quidditch slightly. Well, only that the dodgeballs reminded him of a quaffle.

I was so happy by the time I got home. I fell down into my bed and snuggled up against my pillow. I started to think about my day. I actually told someone here a part of my past. I wasn't expecting to do that, especially so soon. Bella had tried to talk to me, which I didn't like. I did not like that disgusting girl. I have no idea what Cedric could possibly see in that girl. I couldn't find a single thing that was appealing to her. Then there was Cedric and his coven's absence the whole day. Why would his entire coven be gone? _They're vampires, Harry. It's possible they were just feeding, you git. _

I wanted answers, and tomorrow, I promise myself that I'll get them.

**Okay, this was kind of a filler chapter, but I promise you, the upcoming chapters will be a lot better. Again, sorry for the lack of updates! I hate my laptop. I hope I still kept some readers. Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this is a little late. I just got a job so my schedule has been all over the place.**

EPOV

I really wasn't in the mood to speak with my family when I got home. I snuck in the house through one of the windows in my room and headed straight into the bathroom that connects to my room, ignoring the thoughts of my family that had sparked up at my arrival. I trusted Alice and Jasper with my secret and knew they didn't tell anyone, but I wouldn't be surprised if Rosalie and Emmett noticed a difference in me yesterday as well and if they did, I'm sure one of them would have mentioned it to Carlisle and Esme. I knew I would have to tell them, _all _of them, eventually, but I couldn't now. Things were still too confusing and I was unsure of everything.

I turned the shower on its highest setting, even though temperature barely affected me. I stepped under the water and let out a long sigh Life had become so confusing in the length of just one day. My life consisted of Bella and not much else. Of course, I still kept up with the Wizarding World. I still had the Daily Profit delivered to my window every morning and I kept tabs on Harry as well. I kept clippings of all of the articles written about him. The day he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the first day I had been happy in a long time. Not because the darkest wizard of all time was finally dead, but because my Harry was finally safe. _He's not yours anymore, you dimwit._

Now that Harry was back, what was I going to do? I was with Bella, my singer. I was drawn to her in a way that I couldn't explain. But she wasn't Harry, the boy I fell in love with when I was still human. The boy I still loved to this day. But I hard hurt him. I never came back, even after my newborn days to tell him I was okay. Harry had lost a lot of people over the years and I'm sure finding out that I was really "alive" this whole time hurt him to his core. Would he ever forgive me? By how things went yesterday, things seemed slim, but then again, Harry _had _been thinking about him in the shower…

Just the thought of Harry in the shower touching himself over me made my member spring into life. I felt so dirty. I had no right to think of him this way anymore. He wasn't mine. But still…seeing what he was thinking in his mind…_oh Merlin…_

I let my fingers wrap around my stiff length for the first time in a long time. Ever since I had become a vampire, I found no urge. I suppose my thoughts were mostly occupied with blood but now…all I could think about was a naked, wet, Harry James Potter.

I didn't last long, which didn't surprise me. I had over three years of celibacy backing me up. I felt guilty about what I had just done, but I couldn't help myself.

Before I knew it, the water was running ice cold. I turned the shower off and stepped out onto the tile floor. I quickly dried myself off, wrapping the towel around my waist before stepping into my room. I looked out my windows and saw that the sun was still shining in the sky, completely uncovered by the clouds. The rays from the sun bounced off of my skin, making it sparkle. I remember learning about vampires at Hogwarts and how some were known to sparkle and I always found that to be ridiculous and laughed at it at the time, only now I can see the karma in the situation.

I changed into normal clothes before sitting down at my piano bench, letting my fingers fall onto the keys at their own will. I had always loved music growing up. My father taught me to play the piano at the age of six. I continued to play up until I started school at Hogwarts. I would play whenever I would return home for the holidays, but I didn't _really _pick it up again until I spied the piano at Carlisle's house the first time I arrived. Although that was three years ago already, it seemed like it was a longer.

"_This is it," I heard Carlisle say from next to me. I looked up and saw what he was talking about. The house coming up in front of us was beautiful to say the least. It was white, had three stories, and looked like it could be reaching a hundred years old. _

_Carlisle put his car into park as it came to a stop in the driveway, where I could spy one other car. "It's beautiful, Carlisle," I said in a quiet voice. I still wasn't all that comfortable being around him. I knew that he was the reason I was alive, if you could really call it that, but being around him, knowing he was a vampire was still something I had to get used to._

"_Thank you, Cedric," he said with a smile on his face as he stepped out of the car. "We just moved here a few months ago from Alaska."_

_I nodded politely and stepped out from the car, following behind him as he walked up to the front door. He opened up the large door and stepped to the side. I slowly walked in and looked around. The inside of the house was beautiful as well. It was very large and open. An entire wall had been replaced with glass and you could see that the lawn stretched out until it met with a river. To my right, there was a massive staircase that curved as it went. I wasn't allowed to examine much more when my mind was suddenly invaded with the thoughts of the other occupants of the house._

"_He's here!" I heard the thoughts of a girl with a high-pitched voice._

_Suddenly a girl with short, dark hair and a pixie-like face appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Hello, Cedric! My name is Alice. It's so nice to meet you! I hear you're a wizard?"_

_I looked over at Carlisle who was scolding Alice. _I wonder how much he had told his coven about me?

_I turned back to Alice and smiled, offering her my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alice." She looked at my hand and giggled, before pulling me in for a hug._

_I looked away from the bubbly girl and noticed that there were four others there that I had yet to notice. The oldest looking one approached me with a smile set on her face. "Hello there, Cedric. My name is Esme. Welcome to our home." _So this must be Carlisle's wife, _I thought to myself. As if _he _could read _my _mind, Carlisle stepped next to Esme and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_Next, a boy with wavy, blond hair stepped up and offered his hand. "I'm Jasper," he said, nodding his head to me as I took his hand and nodded towards him._

_Jasper was quickly replaced with a much larger male, with short, dark hair and a lot of muscles. "Hey man, I'm Emmett," he pulled me into a large, bone-crushing hug, catching me off guard. "So what can I call you? Ced? Ceddie? Or how about just Eddie?" _Eddie? No one has ever thought of giving me a nickname before. _That's the thing with the Wizarding World. Most people went by their birth name, no matter how ridiculous they are._

"_I suppose any is fine," I said._

_Emmett seemed to be pleased with my answer and stepped back towards the only one there that had yet to introduce her to me. She was beautiful, tall _and _blond. She stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. After giving me a look over, she said, "What kind of name is Cedric?" _

_I just kind of gapped at her. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her. Looks like I didn't have to, for Esme stepped out to her, a scowl on her face. "Rosalie! How dare you say such a thing! Cedric is apart of this family now and you have no right to say such rude things to him!"_

"_Excuse me for speaking my mind, Esme! We will probably start school next year and what do you expect from the other students? I'm sure they'll be much worst than I am."_

_Emmett stepped up in front of Rosalie. "She has a point, Esme. Even if she said it in the wrong way."_

_Esme sighed and let the scowl fall from her face. She turned to me and smiled sweetly at me. "I presume that Cedric is a Wizarding name?"_

_I nodded at her, still unsure of the situation. "Yes, it was my great-grandfather's name."_

_Everyone was quiet for a while before I decided to speak up again. "If my name is an issue, I'm willing to take a different name. Besides, this is a new life for me. I don't need reminders of my old life.."_

"_Oh, we wouldn't ask that of you, dear," Esme said, putting one of her hands on each of my shoulders._

_I shook my head at her. "No, I think it might be a good thing not to be called that now."_

"_But what should we call you then, son?" Carlisle asked me._

_I hadn't thought that far ahead. I thought it over, and came out with nothing._

"_How about, Edward?" Emmett spoke up. "I mean, part of your old name would be in it, and that was I can still call you Eddie." He let out a loud, booming laugh and I thought it over. _Edward wasn't a bad name and Emmett was right, it was slightly similar to my real name where it probably wouldn't take much getting used to…

"_That works," I said._

_Carlisle smiled and nodded his head. "Welcome to the family, Edward.."_

"Edward? Edward? EDWARD!"

I quickly came back from my daydream state and noticed that Alice was sitting next to me on the piano bench and my fingers had stopped playing. "Sorry Al," I said. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, not too long," she said. "Care to share what got you into such deep thinking?"

I smiled at her. "It's nothing, Al, promise."

She rolled her eyes at me and huffed. "Would you like to talk about the boy with the glasses?"

My eyes shot up to her. "No, I'm not ready to talk about Harry with you, Alice."

She nodded her head and sighed. "Just know that I'll always be here when you need, Eddie."

I smiled at her as she left the room. I caught her thoughts as she was passing the door. "_I hope he'll be alright_…"

I hope I will be too.

x

I decided to leave right after my talk with Alice and go hunting so I could avoid my family for the rest of the day. Before I knew it, I was at the Canadian border, with three deer already drained on my way here. I sighed and slid down the side of a tree. I sat there, against the tree for what must have been hours. I probably could have sat there in the woods for much longer if my phone hadn't begun to ring. I looked down and saw who had bothered my peaceful state. Who else? _Bella._

I could ignore her. I could crumble the phone in my hand and not have to be bothered by her. But I knew I really wouldn't ever do that; to her or anyone else. My finger hovered above the 'talk' button for a moment, letting it ring a couple of times before I answered. "Hello?"

"_Edward? Where are you? I went to your house after school but your family said they didn't know where you were."_

I sighed and turned the phone over in my hand. "Well, the sun was out today so I decided that I would take the opportunity to go for a hunt. I must have lost track of time."

"_Oh, okay. Will you be at school tomorrow?"_

"If it ends up not being sunny, then of course I'll be at school."

"_Alright, good." _There was a pause and neither of us spoke, but it didn't last long. Bella decided to add more. _"Well, I talked to that new British kid today."_

My ears perked up at the mention of Harry. _Why would Bella speak to Harry? _"Oh yeah? What for?" I asked in a bored tone, trying to show no interest.

"_Well, I wanted to see what got you so interested in him."_

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I asked her, trying my hardest not to sound too irritated.

"_Edward, I understand you were asked to help him, but you were talking to him like you knew him!"_

I rolled my eyes. This girl was too insightful for her own good but of course, I would never actually tell her that she was right. "You're crazy, Bella. I was just being polite. You're over-thinking things."

I could hear her sigh over the phone. "I don't know, Edward. He's rude anyways. He couldn't even remember my name after I reminded him of it twice!"

I had try and not chuckle at her. "It doesn't matter, Bella. He's just one person." _Who happens to be the most important 'one person' to me, _I caught myself adding in my head. "Not a big deal."

"_Alright, Edward. When are you coming back?"_

I looked up towards the sky. The sun was already lower in the sky then I remembered. By the time I made it back home, it would probably be dark. "I'll come home now. See you tomorrow at school."

I was about to hang up the phone, when I heard her tiny voice saying something. _"Will you come, tonight?"_

What could I say to her? I was supposed to be her boyfriend and I was neglecting her. I didn't come over last night so what would she think if I didn't show up a second night in a row? She would suspect something, and probably dig deeper into things that weren't meant to be dug into. I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes. "Of course, Bella," I said.

**Okay, this was quite the filler chapter, I guess. This chapter came out of nowhere and wasn't going to happen, but I kind of thought it would be good to throw these in here every so often so you can see Cedric's p.o.v. on things. Also, I will be throwing in his flashbacks every so often as well so people can understand him better. Harry will be back in the next chapter.**

**ALSO! I'm looking for a Beta! If anyone is interested, please contact me as soon as possible.**


End file.
